


[mob Ribbentrop] 囚犯

by CH_skywalker



Category: Real Person Fiction, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 真的很变tai
Relationships: OMC/Ribbentrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很变tai

“贱货。”我伸手扯起他染上污渍的金棕头发，迫使他抬起脸来。饥饿消耗去他身上的赘肉，现在倒是显示出了一些恰到好处的曲线，只可惜他从不配合我，只有鞭子和巴掌才能令他屈服。恶意照射的手电光柱下微微颤抖的，半透明的眼皮下那双蓝灰色的眼瞳必定惊恐地缩小了，浸泡在马尔福林中…….它会变得更浅，更浅，让我的囚犯达到他亲爱的元首最看好的那种颜色，雅利安人的标准。  
里宾特洛甫部长散发着古龙水的清新气味，萨维尔街定制的昂贵西装下是苍白的皮肤；我的囚犯只有体液微妙的气味，烟草的呛鼻——就算是最无情的主人也会偶尔奖励自己乖顺的宠物，让他在烟草中偶尔寻找回里宾特洛甫的感觉，我要求他在一边清醒地经历这一切。同样是久不见日晒的皮肤上有了鲜红鞭痕的点缀，而淤青则是青紫的，它们在渐渐愈合的过程中会显现令人厌烦的蜡黄色，通常我都不会允许蜡黄破坏这幅美丽的抽象派画作，只能用烙铁造成的棕红代替。

通常那些想靠着写他传记大赚一笔的人们都会用自大描述他。纽伦堡的国际法庭上没有他的身影，愚蠢的盟军间谍一遍又一遍的发布通缉令，质询他的那些老朋友们，却怎么也没有想到我把他藏在了法官们的眼皮子底下。我看我的囚犯却是十分聪明，他有不少逃脱的小技巧。耗费了整整一个星期时间才学到了他永远不可能离开这一简单浅显的道理。我打裂了他的胫骨，可显然他更愿意爬着去接受绞刑。他大约没有想到我对此早有准备，我本不打算把铁铸的项圈扣上他纤细的脖子，也不准备让他饿到见着我就讨好地用手环住我的大腿。

外交部长将成为我最不可思议的，伟大的藏品。

我温柔地抚过他发根后囚犯打开了自己的双腿，依旧闭着眼睛。惨白灯柱闪过的地方有他的尿液和精液的痕迹，甚至还有不少溅落的血迹，已转变为陈年的棕黄。但我不会介意。他的阴茎垂在腿间，毫无反应。皮鞋鞋底碾过那上面的感觉一定相当不错，他的牙齿更进一步地咬出嘴唇抑制住呻吟，黑暗中虽然模糊但也能感受到他猛然颤抖。“睁开眼睛，”我耐心地用英语命令道，我知道他能听懂。这德国婊子在加拿大和英国待了不少时间。“睁开眼睛，你不会想知道今天我给你准备了什么惩罚。”那双玻璃球似的眼珠看得不甚清楚，但至少他会看着这一切。那根全然处在我掌控下的阴茎由于鞋底的摩擦半勃，我的笑声也许有些大，他猛然夹住双腿，开始忽略鞋上的脏污。对于一个轻微洁癖来说真是不容易。抽出鞋尖的过程中他放松下来，下一秒被狠狠踹上皮肉。

“谁允许你这么做？”

是的，当然，我承认自己不会放弃任何一个羞辱他，惩罚他的机会。这对于一个战犯来说远远算不上卑劣，若换到纽伦堡的监狱，他也许会被那些愤怒的狱卒——有些在波兰失去兄弟，有些在苏联，法国失去儿子或父亲，好好地操上一顿。我对他足够仁慈。再次按上他头发的手指收紧，迫使他被拖拽起身，用尚未恢复的小腿撑住自己。“不，”我听到微弱的一个单词，这婊子开始反抗。“求求你…“至少我还教会他如何念“求”这个字眼。这让我满意。于是我用左手扶住他，右手随着起伏的脊背线条向下摸索，直到手指可以触摸到隐藏在臀缝的那个湿润的小洞，相信昨晚他已经做过清理。他被实实在在地操开了，先是盖了盖子的钢笔，花大价钱买下的，据说他用这支笔签下了不少文件；再用上了稍微大一些的假阳具，在战时妇女们用它和手指来满足自己；最后是我的阴茎。我喜欢听他用缺水的喉咙发出的嘶叫，像一只被逼至绝境的猫科动物。手指很轻易地滑进去，他没有任何反抗的迹象。我摸索着前列腺的小巧突起，这不需要进入太深，他的肉洞吞下两个指节。我开始听到微弱的哭腔，他不再压抑自己的声音，这是好事。

让他高潮不是一件难事。我的手指第十次按下前列腺时他射了出来，后面收紧，大腿痉挛，后颈沁出汗水，在囚室铁窗透出的月光中闪烁着。彻底放松的身体险些摔在地上。但我不打算就此放过他，勃起的阴茎随着他高潮的余韵捅进去，扼住他阴茎的根部。皮带扣打开，金属在他柔软的臀部留下一道刮痕，那些掌印和肿胀的鞭痕刮擦着西装裤布料引出哀鸣。我的囚犯无力地摆动手臂，随着每一次深入渐渐控制不住音量。嫉妒从我的心底升腾，甚至我自己都不知为何，他是否会在那个该死的独裁者，素食主义者的压制下更柔顺地喘息，打开身体？他像一条被训练好的狗，指令得当就会打开双腿，并对自己的党誓死不渝。他饱受折磨的阴茎在我手中再次勃起，随着撞击摩擦上白墙。这德国婊子。婊子。彻头彻尾的婊子。他已尝过我阴茎的滋味，不久便摆动着臀部迎合讨好。他已经不年轻了，对于年轻人的花招算得上一无所知，只有一副还能算得上有吸引力的身体。

他有白发了。在射在他的肚子里前，我恍然意识到。当然我也没有错过那一声比一声高的哀求。”让我射，”他的声音模糊不清，“你这刽子手！”他用德语骂我，他知道我能听懂，试图激怒我，好让自己不那么难堪。我拔出自己，就着凡士林，血液再次捅进去。这回正合我意，龟头擦过前列腺，他几乎要尖叫出来。我沉默着继续做我的刽子手，里宾特洛甫转而放软声音哀求。

“求求你，”他说。“不要射在里面，求求你。”

我满意地抽出阴茎，在眩晕里仔仔细细地用手指擦过被操得红肿的小洞，在他的臀上抹开精液。我的囚犯几乎要晕死过去，他射出的东西一半溅在墙上，紧接着又失禁了，尿液淋在他自己瘫软的身体上。他双膝着地，黑暗中只能望见一个模糊的，蜷缩在一起的影子。

“鉴于您的表现，外交部长先生。一个只需要接纳精液的婊子不需要阴茎和睾丸。”


	2. Chapter2

“亲爱的日记：自我把它阉了后，简直乖顺到令人发指。今天喂了点甜食，它很高兴，体重很快就能达到指标了。”

我说到做到。某个星期日上午，里宾特洛甫准时用自己的喉咙叫醒我。我为他搞来了稀罕的洗发水，从未修剪过的金发变得柔顺而干净。现在我已经允许他在起居室内活动，但必要时还是会把他送到地下室去。没有愈合好的骨头让他再也跑不快了，再加上轻微营养不良——这婊子应该为此庆幸，那些赤党管的另一边，德国佬连干硬的面包都吃不上几回。我把他闷在被子里的头颅更用力的按下去，狭小的喉管和跳动的舌面无疑比他的屁股更具有吸引力。  
他试图逃过星期日晨间的例行活动，我意识到。于是我改了主意，提着那把头发把他拉起来，被子掀开后，露出一张潮红的脸来，因缺氧而微微喘气，眼眶里都是亮晶晶的泪水，眼角有抹不平的细纹。“亲爱的，”我刻意换了法语，“你也想看看你的前同事都是什么样的死相，对不对？我知道你恨他们，这是给你的奖励。”随手抓过床头柜上的遥控器，按开电视，恰好在循环播放那东西，人与人看来都是一样的，我们乐意看自己的仇敌在一方小小的，模糊的黑白屏幕里死一遍又一遍。  
我抓住里宾特洛甫的腰开始晨间活动。伴随着庄严的宣判声与活动木板打开的咔嚓声响，我对准了洞插进去，逼迫他坐到底。凯特尔，英夸特，约德尔，罗森堡，绍克尔，弗兰克，施特莱歇尔，弗里克，一个个走上那绞刑架，死得痛苦万分。要知道人在此时是无法控制住自己的排泄系统和呻吟的——他们一个个尿湿了裤子，我看到我的囚犯脸色光是听着声音便越发苍白，几乎要晕厥过去，像个性玩具接受无情无力的操弄。不知道到哪个的时候，大约是他某位久未谋面而又罕见的有这不咸不淡关系的同事被念到名字，他突然主动起来，支撑着自己上下套弄我的阴茎，水淋淋地再次抽出来又坐到底，放肆地叫喊出声，那是我头一回觉得他叫床的声音比惨叫更好听。我抚弄着他胯间的长条疤痕，嫩粉色的新肉开始充血变红，忽略这道东西几乎看起来与女人的外阴一模一样了。接着是腰，适当节食虽快速减去了他的肥肉，却也留下不可逆转的伤害。他老了，皮肤略微松弛了些，那几道纹路活像刚生完个大的畸形的孩子。我抓着那里的皮肉把玩，略微提起，期待大腿间的颤抖。  
他仍然有挺漂亮的乳头，日耳曼人的白皙肤色让这纳粹婊子有一对粉红色的乳头，此刻正在晨间微冷空气中羞怯地立起。我用手指碾过，照例又掐又拧。我才不会去想这婊子究竟舒不舒服，况且听说他那元首有严重的虐待狂，这对他来说大约是家常便饭了。我挤起那两块相当贫瘠的乳肉，勉强凑出一道沟，笑着问他愿不愿意产些乳汁。我有门道能拿到那肮脏的药物，他会彻彻底底的拥有一对乳母的大胸脯，被锁在壁炉旁产奶。甬道收紧了，我还给他留了个高潮的地方，后面。  
我亲爱的前部长没有完成他的任务。他没能好好存住我的精液，这只能让人不得不施以惩罚。有些坏种，例如自认为高贵的日耳曼人，总是需要些教训才能记住自己囚犯的身份。我把他按在膝盖上，挥动手掌，带动风声，清脆地扇在臀瓣上，几巴掌下去立刻变得又红又肿。  
这远远不够，里宾特洛甫死死咬住自己的手腕，我说过，发出声音意味着要重新来一遍。等到我满意的时候，那随手拿的藤条已经让印痕布上他的大腿。说实话，自他变乖以后我便很少再打他，精心抹了昂贵药膏的肌肤早已恢复正常。  
“现在，”我抓起睡袍系上带子，预备走进浴室。“去壁炉边坐好，那张藤椅。如果你又产生了逃避的想法，我会知道的。”  
是的，我会知道的。然后我们可以就着那循环播放的死亡节目再来一遍，这回要让他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛对着电视机。


	3. Chapter3

“亲爱的日记：又要处理那些日耳曼人的破事，一个星期都没有好好活动活动。药已经喂了。”

报纸头版上出现他的名字是我未曾预想到的惊喜，就算战争业已结束，人们还是对一些无趣的八卦格外关心。里宾特洛甫的儿子继承了他那副相貌的大部分，只是看起来不那么忧郁，不像他那婊子父亲，鲁道夫 冯 里宾特洛甫看起来确实一脸正气。

“鲁道夫 冯 里宾特洛甫，”我对着壁炉旁的宠物用德文念那篇报道，念到第一个词他就从不安稳的睡眠中醒来，“隶属于党卫军装甲师的军官，今日下发判决书……”链索发出丁零当啷的响声，我那驯化了的宠物头一回对刺激产生这么大的反应：他喉咙间发出低弱的哀叫，含糊说出几个德语词汇，没人能听得清；就在我要进一步询问的时候，他猛地向我的大腿冲过来，像是要咬掉我的一块肉，项圈把脖子勒得发红。

他的牙齿没有什么力气，只消我冷冷一眼便松口。我微笑着蹲下身去看四肢着地的老里宾特洛甫，抓起他长到肩膀的金发，让他抬起脸来。“坐下，亲爱的。”于是他带着那种惶恐的神情跪下，坐在自己的小腿上。我示意他展露出胸脯，接着把手掌按上那凸起的乳肉，用力按下去。如我所想，红肿的乳头里流出了乳汁，而里宾特洛甫本人开始啜泣。“你有什么不高兴的？至少现在你还能产点奶。”我用手掌继续揉捏，直到他的胸前留下红色指痕，乳汁开始溢出，顺着弧度淌到他平坦的小腹上，但他一动也不敢动，唯有无法控制的颤抖暴露了他的情绪。但这个游戏很快就失去了其乐趣，我需要一些血腥的东西来放松精神。

一条细长的软鞭。我没有错过他瞳孔的收缩和下意识的后退。尽管还保持着敞开的姿势，我的婊子展露出了害怕和不愿意。软鞭划开空气落在他的身上，起初只有一道鲜红的痕迹，接着慢慢肿起来，鞭梢划过的地方渗出鲜血。我避开了乳头，那脏药的后遗症包括催情，我可不想缓解这样的症状。在他的躲闪中我一鞭又一鞭地落下，偶然有擦过他的乳头就能换来一声惊喘。不久，那块原本苍白的皮肉上就落满了深红或鲜红的，肿胀的鞭痕。

我用舌面舔去那些液体时看到他眉间的紧皱，淡色嘴唇微微颤抖着。鲜血的铁锈味和奶味混合在一起滑进鼻尖，我着迷地吸吮着，手指向腰间划去，抚摸那些突出的脊椎骨头。现在他太瘦了，不适合怀孕，我想要一位健康的母亲。那块皮上现在又有唾液和淤血，他仍旧在不安地扭动。我决定满足他的小愿望，但牙齿一触上乳头，他就像被抛上岸的鱼一样惊慌地摆动身体。“不…”我听到无力的抗议，但那不会影响他挺起胸脯把自己柔软丰满的双乳送进我的口中，期待着下次的磨咬。香甜的乳汁流进喉咙，伴随着他带了情欲的尖叫。“你真该亲自喂养鲁道夫，”我在抬起头的间隙向他补充。“现在，睁开眼睛。”我喜欢那双蓝灰色的眼睛迷茫地望向我，光是前胸就能让他高潮一回。他看着我取了旁边放着的玻璃杯，把冰冷的杯沿凑到他破损的胸前，用力挤压。那些雪白的乳汁就溅出来，淅淅沥沥地淋进杯子里。“我该不该把这些东西灌进你心爱的小儿子的日常补给里？战俘营很少会提供牛奶，就算是失踪的前外交部长的儿子也不行。他需要补充点营养。”

里宾特洛甫终于找回了自己的语言能力，“不…请不要…我什么都愿意做。”他痛苦地哆嗦着，颤音更明显了。他打翻了放在地毯上的杯子，里面的乳汁淌出来。里宾特洛甫扭着屁股向我的方向爬来，像只渴望触摸和奖励的宠物狗；他忘了脖子上的东西，便被扯得踉跄扑在地毯上。我乐于看他这样，我猜这不光是为了他的儿子，也为了他自己——未解决的情欲会让他今晚彻夜难眠，把细长的手指塞进屁股里，违反我们的规则。他是否在元首面前也是这样乖顺？偶然闪过的想法让我心头的烈焰持续燃烧，因嫉妒更加旺盛。

我失去了控制。当反应过来时他几乎要被我扼死，那双手无力地推拒，脚趾蜷起，脸涨红，急促地呼吸。我把整个人的重量都压在他的腰腹处，把我的玩具掐得呼吸不畅，几欲晕厥。他的脖子上有淤青了，我不得不从他身上离开，以防产生需要去医院才能解决的问题。

他太软弱了，我另寻了一杯冰水淋在他的脸上，看着他又呛又咳着惊醒。“你的元首也是这么对你的吗？”我微笑着问他，这次手摆到了他的脑后，用手指梳理他的头发，把他扶起身来。里宾特洛甫就这么跪坐在地毯上。

“现在回到你该待的地方去。下次我依旧会通知你，我相信你也会很乐意听到里宾特洛甫夫人的消息。”


	4. chapter4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没写了这章是存货，不知道还会不会更新

我为骑兵上尉准备了新玩具，好让他回顾自己在一战中的表现。掉了漆的木马座上特意安上木质的假阳具，猥亵地立着。前骑兵上尉只看了一眼便闭上眼睛，眉间又出现了愁绪的沟壑。“喜欢吗？”我刻意问他，捏住他的下颚欣赏那副绝望的表情，瞧，甚至连愤怒的火焰都没有了。

那根打磨抛光过的木质玩意一寸寸没入他的身体。他眉间的皱纹因疼痛加深，手用力攥住木马的耳朵想避免摇晃。他迟疑着不完全放松身体坐下去，我命令了两次，失去了耐性，握住他的腰强行把他按下，让木头尽根没入。那必然是痛的，他低头时我看到颈间闪烁的汗珠，从睫毛上坠下的泪水。我开始摇晃他的新玩具，连带着让那玩意钉进他，在里面旋转磨蹭。我不能判断脸颊边究竟是病态的潮红还是情动的标志，只能等他开口求饶。“好好骑你的马儿，”我扶住他颤抖的腰要求道。“别让我失望了，上尉。”

我注意到每一次摇晃那根木头上都会有一丝血迹，可我不在乎。那根东西把他的小腹顶得凸出一块，随着饱含恶意的按压令他惨叫出声。他使力想离开那带来痛苦的刑具，但底座上的弧度却马上让木棍追上来，操得又深又狠。他的大腿肌肉线条十分优美，纤细而流畅，半是推拒逃避半是食髓知味，痛苦而焦虑地挣扎。快感没有随之缺失，螺旋纹路摩擦着浅浅的前列腺，让疼痛与愉悦互相抵消，有时候愉悦甚至会占上风。他的头发随着每一次操入晃动，垂至额头。我想这的确能让他回想起自己短暂的士兵生涯，想起那些民族传统服饰，昂贵的皮草帽子，或是自己浪荡的少年时代。尽管他现在只是我的阶下囚，身负通缉令的战犯，一个孱弱的中年人。“你该认清楚自己的身份，我亲爱的。”木马摇晃着发出嘎吱声响，他在诱导下承受更多。穴口抽搐着收缩，我知道他已经临近高潮。

我用手揽起他的腰，试图把他抱下来。他变得很轻——当然是相对于之前来说。那半闭着的眼睛上卷翘的睫毛，悬挂着泪水，在深深的眼窝里安置。他现在看起来像个洋娃娃。他的双腿已无力再挣扎下去，只能任由我打开检查被操得烂熟的穴口。

我喜欢这样的色泽，被润滑液和血丝覆盖后更加诱人。再一次的，我从背后进入了他。不同于之前的几次，他变得像张开双腿接受最后一个客人的妓女，那肉洞就这么敞开着，没有像之前那几次一样热情地缠上来，我猜那尺寸也许要让他休养几天才能恢复。他安静地被当作一个自慰用的器具，没任何反应，只有气音才能让人识别出他还活着。直到我再一次重重顶上前列腺，才能在大腿内侧的抽搐中探寻到他在性事中获取了快感。

“求你杀了我。求求你。”精液从他的腿间淌下，我听到他在被重新关进笼子里前的低语，继续低头把笼门锁住。不，我可不想。我没有回答他，沉默着走开去收拾残局。我说过，他是我最珍贵的收藏品。收藏家通常不会轻易售出这类藏品，或者是破坏它们。


End file.
